


[PODFIC] I Can Hear Machinery (Blinding Me With Science)

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/116618">I Can Hear Machinery (Blinding Me With Science)</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat">splash_the_cat</a></p><p>Five times Tony Stark hit on Sam Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] I Can Hear Machinery (Blinding Me With Science)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I Can Hear Machinery (Blinding me with science)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116618) by [splash_the_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat). 



> I had soooo much fun messing with music and effects for this one. Let me know what you think!

A podfic of [I Can Hear Machinery (Blinding Me With Science)](116618) by [splash_the_cat](../users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat)  


Length: 20:35

[Download link (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/nidq/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2Bsplash_the_cat%2B-%2BI%2BCan%2BHear%2BMachinery%2B%2528Blinding%2BMe%2BWith%2BScience%2529.mp3)

Listen right here:  



End file.
